


Click

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Confessions, Couch Sex, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Obito is confused, Old Friends, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Teacher/Teacher, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2019, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but not a lot, cause the smut is what counts, mostly slice of life, tipsiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Obito never thought he'd see him again. He never imagined he'd end up being his colleague. He never realized something was amiss.But then, everything clicked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tobidei Week 2019
> 
> Day 6: Friends plus something else
> 
> So, me and redskiez wrote about [ literally the same trope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950730) without knowing about each other's plans 😂 how cool's that.
> 
> Sadly I don't have time to translate everything now (I'm doing overtime this week) but I'll upload the rest as soon as I can!

"Tobi?"

Obito spun around to face the person addressing him. He squinted. It took him two seconds to recognize who he was. The blond guy standing there took him a decade back in time. He pointed at him, his lips forming an 'o' of shock and surprise.

"Deidara!?"

They looked at each other from head to toe, hardly believing it.

"You've changed for the better, hm."

"Well, thanks! That's what they say about wine," he improvised, confused but flattered. "You look exactly the same. Same hairstyle, same deceiving innocent face... Almost as if time didn't pass for you at all. 

Deidara giggled. "Yeah, sometimes they still ask me for my ID when I buy alcohol. I see it as a compliment, really."

Anyway, how's life?"

"I got a degree in Fine Arts and I've been traveling, hm. I moved from Kumogakure this week. I don't want to get into a full time job yet."

"That's good. I mean... Sometimes routine gets boring. I wish I had done the same."

"What about you?"

"You're not going to believe it, but I'm back in our old high school," Deidara raised an eyebrow. "As a teacher, of course. Not as a student."

"Not bad. What subject are you teaching?"

"Economy."

"Ew," they both chuckled at the same time. "Couldn't you choose anything worse than that?"

"I don't think so," Obito joked. "But the pay is decent. Plus two whole months of summer holidays, Christmas holidays and free weekends."

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't sound bad. But I doubt I'd like to deal with students like myself when I was in high school, hm."

"Oh, you weren't that terrible. They only kicked you out once."

Deidara burst out laughing again.

"I don't get why either, I was always looking for trouble. I didn't think you would remember that."

“You made a barricade with tables and chairs behind the door to stop the geography teacher and everything fell to the ground when she pushed the door. Do you really think I would forget about that?"

"And you still think it wasn't that terrible?" Deidara replied. "Good times. Hey, I'd love to stay here chatting with you but I have a job interview now."

Even though he also had things to do, Obito could feel his own disappointment killing the mood.

"Don't worry about that. I also have a meeting to plan the start of the term,” he sighed, checking his watch. "I can't believe I have a week left, it seems like it was yesterday when the spring break started."

"If you enjoyed it, that's what matters."

"Well... I went to the beach, maybe a bit too soon. The water was freezing," Obito recalled, aware that they had already said goodbye to each other, that he'd be late, that he was gonna get Deidara in trouble if he arrived late to his job interview and that he still wanted to stay there chatting with him despite everything. "To the Land of Lightning. The southern villages are lovely."

"I like the cliffs region better, views are stunning," Deidara replied.

Deidara took the phone out of his back pocket and showed him the pictures and videos he made from the top of a large cliff, with the furious sea below crashing into the foam-covered rocks.

"It's impressive but doesn't it make you feel dizzy? I'd rather stay at the beach and relax while sunbathing."

"Doesn't sound bad either. Give me your number. Let's keep in touch."

Obito nodded and told him his phone number.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you here. It was good to see you again. And I'm not saying this just to be polite. I mean it."

"Nice to see you too. I haven't heard from anyone in years."

After finishing the exchange, both put their phones away.

"We have to meet one of these days to catch up," Obito said. "And I really mean it too. This week I can't, but the next without fail I'll text you."

"You won't get rid of me so easily now," Deidara joked. "If I don't hear from you in a week, it will be me who texts you. And then you'll owe me a drink."

They shook hands. "Deal. Good luck in the interview and see you soon."

"Thank you."

Both ran away to attend their duties. What neither of them expected was that Obito would be contacting Deidara a mere day after that meeting.

* * *

[13:24] Obito: "Heyyy"  
[13:24] Obito: "How did the interview go?"

"Dunno yet" :Deidara [13:27]

"I think it went fine" :Deidara [13:27]

[13:28] Obito: "Well we got a problem"

[13:29] Obito: "We lost our art fundamentals teacher overnight"

"Shit" :Deidara [13:30]

"What happened?" :Deidara [13:30]

[13:31] Obito: "He said he was leaving and then quit"

"?" :Deidara [13:31]

[13:32] Obito: "I still can't believe it"  
[13:32] Obito: "But if the position interests you..."  
[13:33] Obito: "The term starts in five days"  
[13:33] Obito: "Our head teacher is desperate"  
[13:33] Obito: "I told her about you and she wants to meet you"

"lol" :Deidara [13:34]

"I wasn't after anything permanent" :Deidara [13:34]

"But conditions aren't bad" :Deidara [13:35]

"And I get to teach the true meaning of art" :Deidara [13:35]

[13:35] Obito: "We'd be colleagues"

[13:36] Obito: "Hope you get the job"

"Who would have told me yesterday" :Deidara [13:37]

"I like the idea" :Deidara [13:38]

"I may go and see how it goes" :Deidara [13:38]

[13:39] Obito: "Will tell Tsunade-sama"

[13:39] Obito: "Gtg talk to you later"

"k" :Deidara [13:39]

[13:40] Obito: "Cya~"

[13:40] Obito: "Soon-to-be-colleague 🙊"

* * *

Deidara walked beside him along the corridor full of photographs of different groups of students on their graduation. Some of them were quite old, in black and white or sepia, showing hairstyles and fashion from past decades until gradually reaching the present.

"Where is ours, hm?"

"Right here," Obito pointed to one of the framed photographs. "We were so young..."

Deidara spotted him straight away. "Oh, I remember those orange goggles you always wore on top of your head."

"I still have them. They used to tell me they were against the school dress code," Obito said, then he made eye contact with Deidara. "I never listened."

"I remember when they told you to leave them at home or they'd confiscate them."

"It's like... they made me feel more confident, I couldn't leave them at home," Obito smiled fondly. "Without them, I felt as if I was naked or something."

Deidara burst out laughing and Obito, a bit self conscious after the silly comparison, did it too.

"Hey, I hope you're not imagining me naked."

"Even if I do, you can't do anything about it, hm," Deidara teased him.

Obito covered his groin with both hands, playing along. Deidara laughed louder and after calming down, he checked the photo again.

"In the end, I got away with sticking my tongue out."

"They told us to behave. No weird faces," Obito wondered if any of his students noticed that the kid with the goggles and the goofy grin was actually their economy teacher. Same with Deidara blowing raspberries at the camera.

"In fact, it didn't even cross my mind until they said it."

"Well said!" Obito patted his shoulder twice, strangely proud of his statement. "That's why you were so cool."

Deidara stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide open.

"You thought I was cool? Really? We weren't that close."

"I mean... I didn't like half of the people in our classroom. But you were in the other half, don't worry."

"Then you should have talked to me more often."

Deidara sounded offended. Obito stared at the floor, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I remember our seats were in opposite sides of the classroom. If we had been closer..."

"What a dumb excuse, hm."

They reached a wider part of the hallway with windows to the physical education grounds. A trickle of guilt dribbled through Obito. That had sounded like a reproach.

"I'm talking to you now. If that counts."

Deidara hummed.

"Well, better than a poke in the eye, I guess."

"So much enthusiasm," Obito replied with mock sarcasm.

Down on the two sports courts were the two physical education teachers they had. Gai running along with one of the classes from first year, circling around the court and shouting "one two, one two". On the other one, Kakashi read a book while his students played football or basketball.

"Wait and see..."

Obito pulled out his phone and moved it close to Deidara so he could see the screen too. Then he searched for Kakashi's name in the contact list, opened the chat window and started writing.

_'You look comfortable down there, aren't you, Lazykashi?'_

It was as if he had become a student again and was planning one of his pranks.

Kakashi looked up from his book, reached into his pocket and took out the phone. Deidara stifled a laugh when he saw him look in all directions until he finally found them. Obito waved his hand. Kakashi waved back and started writing something.

Ten seconds later, a message arrived.

_'I am indeed. Why don't you two join me? ^^'_

Obito typed in his answer.

_'No thanks, we wouldn't like to distract you while you work so hard'_

_'Oh don't worry I'm good at multitasking as you can see I can teach, read and chat at the same time'_

Obito shook his head, although he doubted that Kakashi had been able to see him from there. He checked the time before putting the phone back in his pocket. Just over a quarter to eleven.

"Time flies," he said, he would soon have to leave to prepare for the next class.

"What do you usually do in spare hours like these?" Deidara asked.

"I prepare exams, I check tests, I read essays, I read something on the phone... I liked this change, it's a nice coincidence that we have a spare hour at the same time on Wednesdays."

"So, let's do the same next week."

"I like the plan," Obito replied. "Do you have something planned for the weekend?"

They had yet to catch up properly, like they said they would.

"Not really."

"Do you wanna do something? We can go bowling. I haven't played in years, I hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"Actually I have played recently, hm."

"Shit... Then you're going to beat me up."

Deidara cracked a proud smile. "Possibly."

"We can go somewhere else," Obito tried to fix the mess he was going to get into.

"Nah, that's fine. I wanna go bowling now. And beat you up of course."

They started to make their way back to the staff room.

"I will have to download a bowling app to start practicing. By the way, if you have problems or doubts about anything, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, hm. I'm fine for now. Gotta go to 1-3 now, I still don't know them."

"Oh, that one is too chatty. Normally new students are quieter."

"That's because economy is boring. I don't blame them, hm."

"Me neither," Obito smiled and took a folded paper out of his pocket. "My schedule says 2-1 next. I haven't seen them yet after spring break, I foresee half an hour talking about what everyone has done."

"You see? Even you get bored with your own subject."

They were talking too much again.

"At least I am the teacher this time. We talk later. If I'm late it will be twice as hard to calm them down."

"Hasta la vista," Deidara opened the door to the staff room. "I still think I wouldn't have liked to have myself as student."

"You may not believe it but I was worse than you."

"You're right, I don't believe you," Deidara said.

"Well, it's true," Obito replied.

"Well, I still don't believe you."

Konan crossed the space between them. Startled, Obito stepped back.

"Stop delaying him, Obito. Look what time it is,” she said to him.

"Hey! It's him the one delaying me,” he watched her shake her head as the philosophy teacher walked toward the door. Turning to Deidara, he vocalized a mute 'see you later', grabbed his briefcase not even bothering to check if he had everything he needed and off he went.

* * *

Obito took the heavy orange ball decorated with a black swirl and inserted his fingers into the holes.

"Orange is my lucky color," he said.

Deidara said nothing, so Obito focused on aiming. He sprinted a few steps, swinged his arm and released the ball. He watched it slide in a straight line until it hit the bowling pins, which went down with a clangor as they hit each other in their fall. Only two pins stood in front of Obito. His best shot of the afternoon.

"I knew there was some talent here. Did you see that Deidara?"

Obito spun around, only to realize that Deidara wasn't there. He was at the bar, paying for a couple of cans he seemed to have bought.

"You missed my shot," he said pouting, as soon as he arrived.

Deidara hummed with interest, looking at the top screen.

"What a coincidence. I leave and you make a good shot. Could it be that you cheated?"

"I told you, I was warming up. Now the real show begins," the ball from earlier hadn't yet reappeared, so Obito chose a bright orange one with glitter all over. "What did you get?"

"Cider. It's what people usually drink in Iwa, hm."

"Do you think that if you get me drunk you can beat me? Is that your plan?" Obito said in a playful tone.

"In fact," the whistling click of the can as it opened interrupted the sentence. Deidara put it against his lips and took several gulps in a row. "You play better when you're a bit tipsy. Everybody knows that."

When he saw him drink, Obito realized that he was thirsty too.

"Then I'll check it out," Obito took his can and opened it. The bubbly drink, colder than he thought went down his parched throat. "Not bad at all."

"Finish it soon, it's gross when it warms up."

Obito examined the can.

"It's been a long time since I drank cider."

"Here in Konoha it's impossible to make people see that there's life beyond beer, hm."

"Might be true," Obito leaves the can on the bench and sticks his fingers in the inserts. "Well, let's make a miracle happen."

He stood in front of the lane, the two remaining pins together in a corner. Being honest with himself, it was gonna be a true miracle if the ball didn't end up in the gutter, he wasn't good at curved throws. He took two steps and threw the ball at ground level, never losing sight of his target. Both he and Deidara seemed to be holding their breath and didn't recover it until they watched the orange sphere tackling the two pins left.

Deidara howled and raised his hand for a high five.

"See? I told you it worked, hm."

"It's my talent resurfacing, nothing else."

"We have to celebrate your first spare," both took their cans of cider again and made them clink together before taking a big gulp.

It was Deidara's turn. After the toast, he went to get a ball.

"Gonna see what they've got in the jukebox," Obito said.

Deidara was about to throw. He stopped and looked back.

"Okay, but don't play shit."

"Well, well. Don't you trust my taste in music?"

"I will trust it when I know it," he joked. "Who knows if you plan to put 'Wannabe' on?"

"Don't worry, I only crave 'Wannabe' after the fourth drink. Still a long way to go."

He walked to the jukebox, thinking about what he could choose. A quick look at the recent songs section made him decide.

"So 'Fighting dreamers'..."

Obito took a two ryo coin from his wallet, put it in the slot and tapped the touchscreen. His song started after the current one ended.

"I hope I fulfilled your demands," he said when he returned. Three pins remained.

"Fighting dreamers... Not bad, it's catchy, hm."

Deidara knocked down two of the pins with his second throw.

"Do you think we are fighting dreamers?"

"No. We are fighting doers."

Obito pointed at the lane.

Twenty minutes and two more cans of cider later, their scores were getting worse instead of better.

"Why doesn't it work anymore? Dei..."

Obito had been feeling chattier and with a need to make Deidara laugh. Which wasn't too hard to achieve given the fact he was laughing his ass off at everything, from a loud burp to a failure. Every time the ball drifted off the lane and into the gutter, he had to grab his belly from laughing so hard, his face completely red.

"The problem is that... Hmmm... The problem is... Shit, I can't think of anything."

Now it was Obito's turn to giggle nonstop. He dropped the ball by mistake, missing his foot by a few inches. Their laughter stopped altogether. They looked half relieved, half terrified for a few seconds.

"Better if the night doesn't end up in tragedy," Obito said.

"It would be comedy for me, hm."

"Very funny. We better finish these two rounds."

Obito threw the ball, not bothering to aim. He got a strike. They high-fived. Then Deidara shot twice and didn't take down a single pin. They high-fived anyway, just as they had been doing for a while each time their turn ended, whatever the result.

"One hundred fifty-two to one hundred fifty-one," Obito read proudly, after finishing. "It had been a long time since last time I won at something."

"Congratulations," Deidara slapped him on the shoulder. "I'm hungry. Where can we go for food?"

"There's a Konoha Fried Chicken across the road. Let's go there,” he said.

They both took off their bowling sneakers and swapped them for their shoes at the counter.

"Fine by me, hm."

A sudden idea popped in Obito's mind.

"Let's come every Friday! It will be our 'Fried Chicken Friday'."

"Hmm..."

Obito put his shoes on and waited for Deidara to tie his own. The silence made him start regretting making plans without Deidara's opinion.

"I shouldn't have assumed that you'd want to hang out with me every Friday," he said. "I had a good time today and spoke without thinking."

"I like Fried Chicken Friday and there will be Fried Chicken Friday every Friday, hm!"

"Good," they came out of the bowling alley and stood in front of the zebra crossing. Obito pressed the traffic light button to make it change to green. The breeze still dragged a few pale petals that came off the sakura trees on the avenue, which had already shed most of the flowers as green buds sprouted out. "I was just saying that it's okay if you already had plans."

Traffic stopped and the green walking man replaced the red one.

"I don't usually make plans, I like to be surprised."

"After getting dinner, I'll take you to my house. It will be quieter there. There's always too much noise inside Konoha Fried Chicken and the music is terrible,” Obito suggested.

"My house is not far from here," Deidara said. "But I don't think it's ready to bring guests just yet."

"If it's messy, I don't care."

"Rather I still need to unpack everything. I've been taking stuff I need straight from the boxes."

"Then we go to your place and I'll help you unpacking!"

"I'm not going to say no to that, hm," Deidara smirked.

They left the store with a large bucket of fried chicken and giant fries. Deidara paid and Obito complained, but he let him get away with it.

Deidara lived in the attic of a small and old four-story building. It had a rug at the hall and a sofa next to the mailboxes, just like it was trendy fifty years ago.

"The youngest neighbor before I arrived was sixty-six years old. And the landlord told me to put the plug in every sink at night bath so that cockroaches can't come out of it. It was the most decent thing I found, among the cheap ones. I don't need more for now."

"At least the lift has been renovated," Obito said as they moved into the small compartment.

Deidara pressed the number four button and the inner metal door unfolded before starting to ascend.

"I got locked in here two days after moving, hm."

"And you tell me that now?" He said, half joking, half regretting the decision.

"Ha. Would you rather use the stairs to the fourth floor? Are you crazy?"

"Yes I would and no I'm not," Obito didn't even think about the answer, he sobered up in a flash. "I need to piss."

"If we get locked in and no one comes to help us, we can eat dinner and get the bucket empty for you to use, hm."

"And then what do we tell grandpa when he comes to help us?"

"It's lemonade," Deidara deadpanned. The lift stirred a little and then stopped. The door folded again. "Do you want some as thanks for helping us?"

"Ugh... Stop!"

Deidara chuckled, handed him the bucket and pushed the lift door with his foot as he searched for his keys. The smell of both bucket made his mouth water.

"This greasy crap smells amazing," he said.

Deidara turned the key in the lock and the door opened.

"The bathroom on the right side, hm."

"Thank you."

Obito awkwardly took his shoes off using his feet, left the buckets on the counter and went inside the bathroom. When he finished his business, Deidara had taken the buckets and a couple of glasses of water to the sofa. Several cardboard boxes were scattered throughout the room, a couple of them open and with poorly folded clothes sticking out.

"It will have to be tap water, I haven't gone shopping yet."

"Water is fine," Obito didn't waste any more time to open his bucket and put a handful of skinny long fries in his mouth. Then he took a sip of water. "We can go to my house next week."

"Do you live alone?" Deidara bit into his drumstick.

"Yes. No one will bother us."

"Dating someone?"

Deidara searched for the remote control and turned the TV on.

"No," Obito shook his head. "I assumed long ago that relationships aren't for me."

"Yeah... It's like... Is it really going to be like this for the rest of my life?"

"Something like that," Obito ate a handful of fries as Deidara changed channel and stopped on a show of a guy who restored old furniture. "Do you have a girlfriend or are you also in the singles club?"

Deidara snorted.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Nor a boyfriend in case you're interested."

Obito stopped chewing.

"Oh," two seconds later, he was still blank about what to say next. "I... I didn't know."

He felt as if he was making a fool of himself. His face warmed.

"I thought you figured it out when you saw the big hot guy in a thong I have as phone background when we took that selfie. Or the Gaysper keyring."

"Yeah you're right. I wasn't paying attention to that... But you dated several girls in high school."

"Yes. They asked me out, hm. I was a brat, was curious about dating and wanted to show off,” Deidara stole a barbecue wing from his bucket and in return he left one of his drumsticks with spicy batter. "That was before I realized girls didn't turn me on."

"You were popular. Lots of girls had a crush on you. I was so jealous."

"For them or for me?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

Obito blushed even more.

"I mean... Don't laugh at me, but I didn't even give my first kiss until I was nineteen."

"And nearly ten years later you still think about that, hm."

"I suppose this trip to memory lane has made remember how I used to feel. At that time I would have given anything to have one girl have a crush on me. Just one."

"Didn't you think they might not have had the courage to confess their feelings?"

Obito took a bite out of the spicy drumstick. His mouth burst into flames and he had to drink all his water.

"Yes. But I doubt it. I was just the class clown, always acting silly," the volume of the television was too low, but neither of them were paying attention. Obito leaned against the backrest, watching without interest as the guy sanded a rustic dresser. "Good times..."

"You made people laugh. You even made teachers laugh sometimes, hm. Do you remember that granny? Our literature teacher? The one who gave you sweets in secret? And then you say you weren't popular with girls."

"I like them my age, thank you very much. It surprises me that you remembered that."

"It's not cool when teachers have favourites. Do you have favourites?"

"Of course not!" He defended himself.

Deidara raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure, hm?"

"I couldn't. Each one is special in their own way,” Deidara stared at him with an accusing look, getting closer and closer. "I mean it!"

"When did you become so serious, hm?"

"Perhaps you're the one who will end up having favourites," Obito replied.

"I don't know them so much yet."

"You'll get to know them. And you'll love them. And one day they will graduate and leave you forever."

"That will be if I decide to stay, hm."

Deidara left the empty bucket on the floor, put his feet up on the couch and licked his grease-covered fingers. Obito got distracted looking at him.

"I hope you do," he smiled as he ate the last wing. Deidara smiled back. "When do we start tidying up?"

Obito ended up ironing Deidara's clothes while Deidara put everything back in the wardrobe and tidied his library. They carried on remembering old anecdotes from their high school times. When they finished it was two o'clock. Obito laid down on the couch for a while before returning home, but he fell asleep. Deidara watched him sleep, deciding he wasn't going to wake him up. He looked tired. He covered him with a thin sheet and turned off the light before entering the bathroom to prepare for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Fried chicken Friday.

The red and white bucket with the franchise logo laid empty on the floor. The second episode of that trendy TV series set in some kind of fictional feudal land full of conspiracies, battles and magical powers was about to end. Obito had no food left, but all his attention was on the show anyway. He argued with the TV after the attempted murder of the son of the daimyô who was only seven years old and later blushed with the unnecessarily long sex scene between one of the samurai and his secret lover.

Deidara had his feet on the couch, while Obito sat properly on the other side, a forgotten can of cider in his hand. He had bought them according to Deidara's tastes regarding alcoholic beverages, but his was already at room temperature and tasted disgusting. As soon as the ending song started, he got up and went to the kitchen to bring more cider. Four cans instead of two, that way he wouldn't have to go to the kitchen again. Obito handed a can to Deidara, opened his and took a gulp. Cold was so much better.

"One more?" Deidara said.

"Yeah, it always ends in a cliffhanger. Also I didn't expect so many sex scenes."

Using his toes, Deidara tapped him on the hip.

"I've noticed you got nervous, hm."

Obito tickled his sole. Deidara giggled and took his foot off him.

"Were you watching me instead of the screen?" Obito pointed at him, narrowing his eyes, cider making him a bit more daring. "And plus you are wrong, I wasn't 'nervous'."

"Yes, you were," he said, winking.

"Although, if you're not into girls, I doubt you're interested in that straight sex scene."

"Oh. I was interested. The guy was quite hot, hmm. I'd bang him."

Obito laughed, caught by surprise.

"That samurai guy?"

"Yeah. Could you play that scene again before watching the third episode? I'd love to see that ass again," grabbing the remote, Obito went back to the previous episode and looked for the sex scene. The girl's loud moans muffled all the other sounds in the room. "Mmh... Thank you."

"It's the first time I see that actor."

"Yeah, this is his first important role. He's been in other films, but he's actually a model."

"So you're a stan," Obito teased him after a sip of cider.

"I'm not. I have eyes on my face and a flawless taste in men."

Deidara tapped his hip again. Obito firmly grabbed his ankle to stop his toes from tickling him. They started a mild tussle, his friend struggling to release himself while he tried by all means to keep him trapped. In the end, Deidara gave up and Obito, after the victory, lost interest in the game and released him.

"May I ask you something?" He said, with the courage of someone who was a bit tipsy, but not enough to be completely straighforward.

Deidara looked at him with a grin.

"If it's about me being gay, of course yes, hm."

Obito took a deep breath, deciding to quench his curiosity without further ado.

"How did you realize you weren't straight?"

His friend shifted his weight on the couch and glanced at him.

"As I told you, I went out with a few girls. All the guys I knew that had dated someone already said that having a girlfriend was the best thing ever, that making out and kissing and all that stuff felt too good. When I gave my first kiss I didn't feel anything special. I thought it was overrated, or that they lied to make themselves interesting, hm. Then one day I started to like a boy. And I thought 'maybe what everyone says is true. Maybe, to kiss this boy would feel amazing'."

"And did it feel amazing to kiss him?" Obito asked, absorbed by the story.

"I never told him. It's complicated when you consider that the vast majority of people are straight and I didn't want to scare him away. That was what my sixteen-year-old self thought anyway... I was happy just looking at him and daydreaming," a lock of hair fell on Deidara's face, he tucked it behind his ear. "But the first time I kissed a guy when I went to college yeah, it felt much better."

"Who was he?"

"Mmh?" Deidara seemed lost in his thoughts, until the question brought him back.

"Who was the boy you had a crush on? I'm curious now. Was he in our high school?"

"Yes, but that was a decade ago. It doesn't matter anymore."

Obito straightened in his seat.

"Exactly! It doesn't matter anymore, that means you can tell me without feeling embarrassed."

Obito didn't usually insist on things like those, but after a can and a half of cider his filter had gone for a walk.

"Nah. I'm not telling you,” Deidara stuck his tongue out.

"Come on! You can't do this to me! Do you think I'm going to look for him and say 'hey! Deidara fancied you when we went to high school'?"

"It will shock you."

"Was it Hidan? You hung out with him a lot."

"Ew," Deidara wrinkled his face like he had sucked a lemon wedge.

"Dumbkashi? It was always Dumbkashi."

"Don't start saying everyone's names, hm. And stop pairing me with gray haired guys."

"Then tell me and I won't have to guess it. Give me a hint at least. Was he in our class?"

"Yes, but I don't get why do you want to know it so badly."

"I just want to understand what you saw in him... What made you realize what was really happening to you?"

"Well, I can answer that, hm. He was... He stood out among the rest. And physically speaking I found him quite hot."

Obito tutted.

"That's no different from saying he had a nose and two eyes."

"He also had a sexy nose."

"What do you mean sexy? Can a nose be sexy?" Obito tried to recall noses of people he knew but he was still clueless. "Come on... Tell me who he was. You're giving me shitty clues on purpose."

His friend sighed, giving him a fed up glare. "I'm going to tell you just to shut you up."

"I knew that if I kept insisting you would give in!"

"Are you always this nosy?" Deidara laughed. "Or do you just hide it better?"

Obito pointed at him.

"Nope, no, no, no. Do not change the subject. This is about you! Spit it out now!" He sat a little closer to him so he could hear better.

"Obito Uchiha."

"Obito," he mumbled. A few seconds later, he finally reacted. He pointed at himself. "Me!? I was the one you had a crush on in high school!?"

He touched his nose, tracing its silhouette with his fingers.

"If they had told me I would be confessing to the boy I liked in high school ten years later, I would have called it bullshit, hm."

"What's sexy about my nose?"

Obito couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted to go and look himself in a mirror but the nearest one was in the bathroom and didn't want to make Deidara think he had scared him."

"I would have given anything to bite it, hm."

Besides his legs were shaking, he doubted he could take even two steps.

"And... You say I stood out among the rest? But I was always acting dumb!"

"Don't try to make sense of it," Deidara laughed. "Shit you're turning red. You need to drink more."

"Good idea," Obito took the half-full can of cider and finished it in a few gulps. "And how the hell did you find me hot?"

"Fishing for compliments, are we?" Deidara leaned back on the sofa and put his legs casually on his lap.

"Absolutely not, I'm just trying to understand what you saw in me."

Obito stared at those black and pink socks.

"I told you, I was a brat. And you were in the swimming club and every time I saw you in those swimming trunks you gave me the hots,” Obito finished off every last drop in the can. "Does this weird you out?"

"No! Don't be silly, of course not," without thinking, Obito traced the outline of Deidara's foot with one finger. After calming down a bit, he smiled. "I'm flattered it was me who made you realize. I really am."

"You shouldn't do that, hm."

"Why?"

"It makes me horny when someone strokes my feet."

"Oh," Obito stopped, but he didn't lift his finger from the sock. "I'm sorry."

"I mean, you can carry on. I just warn you that I'm very close to getting hard and I doubt it's something you want to see, hm."

"Someone liked me," He tried to suppress the grin, but he was failing. "I always thought no one did, but someone actually liked me. And not just anyone, the most popular boy in the class. The one who drove all the girls crazy,” he laughed proud and happily, as if he were still that high school boy. "And he liked this dumbass."

"Is it funny to you?" Deidara had placed his arms behind his head like a pillow.

"You made my week."

"Good to know that I didn't disturb you. It would have been your fault for insisting so much anyway."

"Of course you don't disturb me, Dei. This changes nothing."

Still a bit embarrassed, his finger started to move again through the smooth cotton fabric.

"But not everyone would have taken it well. And leave my feet unless you want to turn me on more than I already am."

Or maybe it did change something. That time, Obito didn't apologize.

"What is it like to be with a man? Is it different from a woman? I mean, leaving aside your personal preferences."

"Hmm..." Deidara seemed to be thinking about the answer. "As I told you, I didn't get that far with the girls I went out with in high school. I wouldn't be able to tell. Why you ask? Are you going to switch sides for me?

Obito tried to leave his mind blank, but failed. And his excitement after knowing that Deidara used to have a crush on him was affecting him in unexpected ways. The temperature in his groin went up.

"Well... This is a bit pathetic but..." Obito couldn't believe what he was about to say, but Deidara's legs were right on his lap and sooner or later he would notice the awakening erection. "Does it weird you out if I tell you that I'm getting horny too?"

"Are you kidding?" Deidara stared at him as if he was crazy. "My teenage self would have killed for this!"

"Perhaps, but it's been a long time," he resumed stroking his foot. Every time Deidara spoke, his nervousness increased. "It would be completely normal if you didn't want it anymore."

"This is my teenage wet dream coming true, hm. And for the last time, leave my feet alone. I'm starting to think that you really want to turn me on."

"It's just that... When I get nervous I always need to fiddle with something. It helps me calming down," Obito didn't stop. "Besides, it's not fair if I'm the only one in here getting embarrassed."

Deidara lifted his body a bit and supported it with his elbows.

"It's okay. But if you're just going to tease me and leave me wanting more, leave my feet alone. Now."

Obito dared to hold his gaze at last. He slowed his finger almost to a halt, but not completely. "His erection pushed against Deidara's legs."

"Well, I didn't expect this..." Obito looked at his crotch. "Plot twist."

"Me neither. But it's interesting. Besides... This is your chance to find out if it's different with girls and guys,” he suggested in a sensual voice.

"I'll be honest," Obito paused to take a deep breath, "if you were a stranger... Someone I'm never going to see again instead of a colleague I see five days a week..."

"Mmm... what would you do to me?"

"I would say yes."

Deidara scoffed. "I thought you were gonna say something sexier."

"Should I try again?"

"Go ahead. Make my day!"

"If you were someone I'm not gonna see anymore instead of someone I see every day, I would have sat you in my lap a while ago to check it out by myself."

"Mmm... I wasn't being serious, I didn't think it would work."

Obito could notice the bulge in Deidara's pants already. There he realized he wanted to put aside his useless objections. It didn't have to go wrong.

He just had to open his mind a little.

"Well, I trust you and you trust me... Don't you?"

"It looks like it," Deidara wiggled his feet. "And what do you want to happen now?"

Obito stroked the soles of his feet, from the toes to the heel. Deidara was letting him set the pace. He was still a bit confused, but what he didn't doubt was that he wanted more.

"Something."

Deidara's snort turned into a laugh.

"Can't you be a bit more specific?"

"What do you want to happen?" he asked in return.

"Everything," Obito's erection pushed again when his imagination went wild. "That's why I asked you. My high school self won't forgive me if nothing happens, hm."

"We can start by taking care of these..."

Pointing at his crotch, Deidara sat up, sitting sideways on the couch, next to him.

"Any particular request, hmm?" his open hand landed on Obito's knee and made its way up his thigh.

"How about starting with something simple? Are you in the mood for a handjob?"

"I'm in the mood for everything you'd like to do," he gripped him harder. Obito held his breath. Then Deidara released his thigh and patted it twice. "Come on, take your trousers off."

Eager to start, Obito felt his groin burning. He undid the belt buckle, unfastened it and unzipped his trousers.

"Don't laugh at my underwear. I didn't wear it to impress,” he said before lowering his trousers to his ankles.

He studied Deidara's reaction, who raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, looking at the bulge in his underwear.

"Dark grey, awful. They'll to go out before they hurt my eyes more."

Obito realized that with every passing second, he was more and more uncomfortable in his clothes. He felt his vest stuck to his body.

"If you don't mind. I'm gonna take my top off. It's hot in here."

"Or is it me who makes you hot?"

Deidara waited while he bent his arm back to take off both his t-shirt and vest. His friend was smiling.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you like this, hm," he reached out and stroked his chest and collarbone. "You have no idea of all the stuff I did to you in my head,” Obito watched silently as Deidara's fingers ran through his skin, igniting it wherever they touched. "Shit. I wanted you so badly... You don't know how difficult it is for me to restrain myself. I want to lick you all over.

"Did you really like me so much?" The confession made him blush.

"I was horny twenty-four hours a day because of you."

Obito felt a warm and strange sense of pride he had never felt before.

"Huh... I'm sorry?" Obito replied. "Although we're all like that at that age."

He took Deidara's wrist and moved it on top of his bulging underwear. His cock twitched reacting to the movements and pressure of fingers closing around his tip. An expanding wet stain stain betrayed how much he was liking it. Another man was masturbating him. Deidara was masturbating him. And he was starting to crave for more.

"But you are mine tonight, hm. Get this thing off now."

"Yes, master," he teased, though he liked to feel at Deidara's mercy.

Rising slightly from the seat, Obito grabbed his underwear and lowered it until the garment slipped down his legs. He didn't look straight away, because he was sill a bit self-conscious for being naked in front of someone else. He needed a drink. He reached for a new can, opened it and drank half of it. He didn't pay attention to Deidara again until he left the can on the table with poorly calculated force.

Deidara's fingers closed around his arousal.

"Mmm..."

Obito couldn't hold a groan. Deidara stroked him slowly, enjoying the touch of his hardness between his fingers.

"Do you have any lube for this huge prick you had hidden in there?"

"I think... Nhh, shit," already needing more, Obito moved his hip. "I have half a bottle somewhere in some drawer. But... Ah... Don't go. Don't stop..."

"Mmm okay. It turns me on so much to see you so willing, hm. And how do we do it, I spit on your cock or you do it?"

"Please do it. Let me look how you do it."

Deidara ran his tongue over his lips, obscene and seductive.

"I'm so glad you want to try this with me, Tobi," the erotic whisper hit his ear and a wave of searing lust went through him. "I won't dissapoint you."

Deidara's cheeks hollowed and his lips moved as he built saliva up in his mouth. Then he leaned down and let it fall from his lips, to cover the tip of his cock with thick, bubbly liquid, a tad cold compared to how hot his dick was.

Deidara jerked him off, his hand gliding smoothly from the tip to the balls with a fast rhythm, the humid and rhythmic noise of friction accompanying his wanton gasps.

"If you want to do anything else you just have to say it, hmm."

"You are amazing. Ah... God... Dei..."

Deidara's wrist was still shaking at high speed. Obito could only see a blur. He closed his eyes, before that vision made him finish in the next five seconds. Better to enjoy as much as he could something he wasn't sure would happen again or not.

"Shit... I can't take it anymore, hm."

"It's me... Nnngh... Who should say that..."

"I need to suck you off," His hot breath tickled his ear, before air cooled it down.

Obito opened his eyes. A pleasant chill bristled the hair on the back of his neck and went down to stir the tension that boiled in his lower belly. He saw Deidara lean over his lap, gravity dropping his hair to the sides.

"Deid-" Obito lost his speech when he felt that wet and soft mouth swallowing the tip of his cock. "Ah...!" Deidara!" A slick sucking sensation wrapping around his dick. His flexible tongue, slightly cold, licked his dick head in circles. The hand kept moving. His groin was on fire. He was about to cum and he didn't have time to let him know. Shit. "Deidara, listen...! Nnnngghh...!"

Mortified, Obito closed his eyes and squeezed his back against the back of the sofa, as if he wanted to melt into it. He felt his cock jolt again and again in Deidara's mouth, filling it with his seed. He wasn't ready to know what Deidara's reaction would be. He had come in his mouth and didn't even warn him first.

His neck bent backwards, following the curve of the sofa. Obito panted, feeling relaxed after the eventful orgasm.

"I don't like to be warned. I like it to be a surprise, hm."

Obito could've gotten hard again when he opened his eyes and saw Deidara's face, semen staining his lips. Thick, slipping down his chin, a few drops on his cheeks. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Look at you," Obito took a strand of blond hair that didn't manage to escape the mess "Even your hair..."

Deidara ran his tongue over his lips, trying to reach his chin.

"That can be fixed."

"I'm dying here."

Of all the times he had reached that level of intimacy with someone, he had never felt so desired, so lusted over. Deidara really seemed willing to do everything with him. A cozy happiness settled in his chest and made him smile wider.

"So," Deidara picked up the drop that was about to fall from his chin. "Have you been able to compare? Did you like it more with me or with girls?"

"I liked it even more than when I do it myself. And the blowjob too."

Deidara shook his head.

"You call that a blowjob? You came right after I touched you with my tongue!"

"And as you can see, I liked it."

"If you ever need some help, you know where to find me."

Obito didn't feel like moving yet, but nodded.

"When you hear me knock on your door tomorrow, you already know what I want," he took the semen-smeared lock of hair between his fingers. "Better clean it now before it dries. I'll get some tissue."

As he was about to stand up, Deidara pushed him back to the seat.

"I'll go," he winked. "Enjoy your first gay afterglow the way it's done."

Obito remembered that his friend was still hard when he saw him get up. Deidara had only taken two steps away from the couch when Obito put his underwear and trousers back up, got up and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I've changed my mind."

Deidara turned his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"There are more important things now."

Obito picked him up bridal style and dropped him back onthe couch, rougher than he would have liked. But both were tipsy enough not to care.

"Let's see," he said as he busied himself wrestling against the button of his jeans. The button was winning. "Is this a pair of jeans or a chastity belt?"

"Let me help you," Deidara went to do it himself but Obito pushed his hands away.

"No way. It's my battle and I must win it on my own."

It was hard for Obito to focus on doing it. It was too tight and the thick fabric was hard to fold. He cursed under his breath, while Deidara laughed at him.

"I let you tear it off, hmm. Just because it's you."

Obito managed to do it. He would have wanted to take only his trousers off, but after the small victory he was too excited and took his underwear off too.

He sighed heavily, thinking about something to say to slow down the pace of the events a bit.

"Next time, wear something easier to remove."

Obito froze, aware of the words that had just come out of his mouth.

"Did I hear well?" Deidara said with a big grin. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Obito's whole body blushed, but he wouldn't give up. It was no lie that the was craving for more.

"Or better, don't wear trousers at all," he teased.

He licked the palm of his right hand, watching as Deidara held the base of his cock to straighten it.

"I didn't expect that," Deidara whispered, impressed.

Obito stopped and looked into his eyes. They were bright, lit by lust. He couldn't disappoint him, Deidara probably had high expectations about that moment. The pressure of that great responsibility was making him sweat too much, but it wasn't the time to get insecure.

"Me neither," he replied.

And he looked down again, ready to examine in detail Deidara's erection. The swollen, shiny head, the marked veins, the bush of fine blond hair at the base and a coarse-looking ball sack under which the base of his buttocks appeared. He took his cock gently between his fingers, testing the waters once he assimilated the idea he was touching another man's penis. Deidara groaned, demanding more.

"I think you're not straight, my friend."

Obito didn't try to deny it. He smiled, starting to masturbate slowly, feeling the hard cock slip back and forth the hollow of his closed hand.

"How do you prefer me to do it?" he asked. "I'd hate to do it wrong."

"Just... Ah... Do it as if you were jerking yourself off."

"Are you sure? I'm usually quite rough with myself,” he replied.

"Mmmm, rough... I command you to do it rough."

Obito kept the pace for a few more seconds, taking note of all of Deidara's reactions, his sensual moans and the way his body twitched. He released him to spit several times in his hand before getting serious.

With a sharp groan, Deidara's back arched. Obito squeezed his hand harder, his wrist moving faster. Deidara's breathing went wild, his moans so loud he wondered if his neighbours would hear it. He had barely spent a minute masturbating him when he frowned and closed his eyes, his hips shaking desperately against his hand.

"Ahhh!" Hnnn...! Shit...!"

Obito stopped when he felt the violent spasms of his dick. Semen splashed on Deidara's bare belly, on his shirt, it covered Obito's hand and slid down his fingers, toward his wrist.

Aware of the new mess, he burst out laughing. Deidara watched him as his breathing calmed down again. He started laughing too, not long after.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. Now everything is worse than before,” Obito said.

"That was embarrassing, hm. I promise you I tried to last longer."

"If you liked it, then everything is fine."

Deidara took a deep breath.

"I never expected this. To see you again, to do this,” he shook his head in disbelief. “It's crazy."

"It was good," was the only comment on the matter that crossed his mind.

"And you've discovered something new about your penis, hm. Thanks to me."

Obito stared at his crotch.

"He and I must speak seriously," the drop of semen, sliding slowly, had almost reached his elbow. Obito stood up. "Let's clean all this mess."

Once alone in the bathroom, Obito started to think about everything that happened that night. He opened the tap and put his hand under the running water. He didn't regret it and didn't want to make Deidara think that he was regretting it, but something was worrying him. Especially not knowing what would happen next with them both. When all the come had gone down the drain, he poured soap on his hands, washed them and wiped them with a towel. Obito sighed. He'd have to talk to Deidara no matter how hard it would be. He had already learned that lack of communication was only gonna lead to future misunderstandings and complicate things further.

Not wanting to leave him alone for a long time, Obito took the toilet roll and went back to the living room.

"Well, let's clean you up."

Obito cut a strip of paper and handed him the rest. While he tried to clean his hair, Deidara took care of his clothes, the sofa and his thighs.

"I feel like I'm just making it worse," Obito said, after seeing how the lock in his hand went from having a few drops to looking wet and caked.

"I'll wash it tomorrow, it's not easy to remove it from your hair, hm." Deidara made a ball with all the used tissue, then he yawned. "By the way, what time is it?"

Obito went to the table and checked his phone.

"Twenty-five to three," Obito said.

"Mmh... Time to go home then," He pulled his trousers up. "I'll get a taxi. Have you got any taxi apps?"

"Stay a bit longer," he said quickly. "Deidara looked at him raising his eyebrows. "I'm not sleepy yet. Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, a bit," he said, playing with the strand of wet hair. "Why? Do you want to try more stuff?"

Obito put his phone back on the table and sat on the couch next to Deidara.

"I don't want everything to get weird between us."

Deidara's hand stopped, still holding the strand.

"It doesn't have to get weird."

"But sometimes it happens," Obito insisted. "I don't want Monday to come and see you and not knowing what to say to you. I don't want awkward silences or us avoiding each other."

"Do you think that's what's gonna happen, hm?"

"No. That's what I don't want to see happening, that's why I asked you to stay a bit longer."

"It seemed more like an order than a request," Deidara smiled.

"More like a plea. Listen... I don't want to sound gay," he heard Deidara chuckle. "But I had no idea how much I needed you in my life until I started thinking right now that everything could end as fast as it started."

As he spoke, Obito felt his face warming up, but decided not to worry about it. Deidara opened his mouth to say something, but he raised his hand to let him know he had a few more things to say.

"I get along with all the other teachers, well... With almost all the other teachers, I could never stand Kabuto. But I wasn't that close with any of them either. I never thought about it before. But then, you appear and we started to make plans together and I feel quite comfortable when I'm with you. As if we've been friends since forever. You arrived and suddenly everything clicked. I don't know how to explain it, but I don't want to lose that."

Deidara stared at him a few more seconds without saying anything, his smile still on his face.

"Wow, it did sound gay, hm," he joked, Obito blushed even more. "Earlier when you said 'next time'... Did you actually mean it?"

"At first I didn't. But as soon as I said it, I thought I wouldn't mind if we both want to."

"I want to," said Deidara.

"I want to too," Obito held his gaze.

"Then, think that everything has changed for the better, not for the worse."

He nodded.

"Yes, I like that. But please don't go yet. I promise you I'll call a taxi. We can watch the third episode of this thing."

Deidara sat next to him and took his phone out.

"Better. I'm going to show you the best video in the internet, hm. Explosive demolitions."

And while watching a succession of buildings, factories, houses and bridges falling, Obito smiled for a very different reason.

* * *

Obito drew a point on the blackboard.

"At this point in the demand function," he said as he drew a dashed line to the x-axis, "the price is high, so the consumer is willing to buy a low quantity of product. But if we move to the right," he marked the line with another point. "As the price goes down the demand goes up."

He looked at his watch. There was less than a minute left until the end of class. At the bottom of the room, Shikamaru looked out the window, on the second row, Sai scribbled around his graphic and in the first, Neji finished copying everything he said, with pens of different colors whose function Obito never managed to decipher.

"Any questions?" The bell went off, the previous silence gave way to a rumor of notebooks closing and voices. "Tomorrow we will see the offer function and..." Obito reviewed his notes. "Elasticity."

"We have no economy tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And," he put everything in his briefcase and closed it. "When I say tomorrow, I mean the next day. See you tomorrow."

Obito was always more impatient than his students to finish class whenever he had a free hour. But he was twice as excited on Wednesdays, as it meant he could spend an hour with Deidara. The staff room was always crowded after the end of a class, but it usually emptied again in five minutes. Obito left the briefcase on the part of the table that belonged to him and went to the coffee machine for a dose of espresso that he drank in one gulp, barely tasting it.

Deidara arrived a bit later than him.

"All good?"

"We finally finished with the megalithic constructions, hm," Deidara sat down and rested his upper body on the table. "Can't I teach these kids actual good stuff?"

"You don't like this job?"

"It's boring to follow the guidelines," he said, straightening up again. "It's not that I don't like it, but it doesn't motivate me that much."

"You can use a few minutes every day to tell them about something else and then condense the rest as best as you can."

"Maybe I have get used to it, hm. Hey, they told me some gossip about the teacher that left. Is it true they found a body in his house and no one knows where he is now?"

Obito burst out laughing.

"It's a rumor. It's true that nobody has managed to reach him since he left, but this type of news usually spread quickly and I still haven't seen anything on the news... Although you never know."

"Well, everyone seems to think it's true or at least quite probable. How was the guy?"

To have more privacy, Obito walked to the door and signaled for Deidara to follow.

"Quite strict. He kicked people out of his class for the slightest thing, and he wouldn't let anyone go inside the class after him regardless of the reason. He liked to write exams full of trick questions..."

"Oh, so the kids weren't exaggerating. The first time I had classes with year three and they saw me they started to applaud. After almost ten minutes listening to their complaints about that guy, I had to tell them that I wasn't there for that. Yesterday I signed the contract as interim teacher, by the way."

Like the previous week, Obito and Deidara went up the stairs to the first floor and then carried on to the second one.

"Hasn't Tsunade-sama offered you to stay?"

"She says she wants to see if I convince her, then we'll see. And since I haven't been here enough to know if I like this or not, I'll try to convince her, hm."

"Good, good."

They ended up on the top floor again. It seemed as if neither of them had a route in mind and had only limited themselves to move forward without thinking.

"There was a huge painting here. The one that looked like colored rectangles if you took a close look but if you walked away you could see people dancing. Is it still here?"

"Yes. Last time we didn't go that far, but it's still there."

They passed once more through the area with photos of the different student promotions and past the big windows. Until Obito pointed at the wall.

"And here on the left we have this magnificent set of colorful parallelograms that some former student made. Maybe,” Deidara shook his head, smiling. "I was never able to see people dancing like everyone else did."

"You have to get further away, hm," Deidara took him by the arm and they both walked on their backs until they found the opposite wall. "You see? Those circles are heads, and the big rectangles below are bodies."

Deidara was still holding his arm, Obito was happy like that.

"That one in the center seems to be playing the drums," he pointed out.

"He's dancing with his arms up. Where do you see the drums?"

Laughing, Obito pointed to the rhomboid in the middle of the canvas.

"That."

"That's a table."

—A mixing desk. He's a DJ. And the one next to him is playing the violin."

"A DJ and a violinist that's not at all weird... What about that one? Is he playing the triangle?" Deidara said, pointing at another character.

"Exactly."

The noise of a door opening made them shut up. Deidara released his arm. A student went out into the hall and passed in front of them. They both looked at him, feeling as if they had just been caught being naughty.

"Good morning, Uchiha-sensei. Good morning Deidara-sensei,” the boy said, politely.

"Good morning, Aburame," Obito said.

"Hello, Shino," said Deidara.

The boy disappeared behind the bathroom door. Both relaxed again.

"Do you call the kids by last name?"

Deidara gave him a faint push.

"Yes. You don't?"

"I don't. It's weird," Deidara walked away from the wall. "We better leave before he comes back. Follow me, I just remembered a place, if it's still there."

Intrigued, Obito followed him to a small door that was different from the others. He grabbed the handle and turned it. It opened.

"Oh, I remember now," Obito said. They entered to a darker room full of seats. "The gods."

From the railing one could see the assembly hall one level below them. The stage was empty at that time and the curtain down.

"People used to come here to make out. I came a couple of times myself, hm."

Deidara sat in one of the seats on the front row and Obito sat next to him.

"I used to come here every now and then too,” he replied, regretting straight away.

"Didn't you tell me you didn't give your first kiss until you were nineteen?"

"Hey... I didn't come with someone else. I came alone."

The comment made Deidara laugh.

"What were you doing here, wank yourself to death?"

"Basically," he mumbled with a sigh.

"Don't tell me I was right, I was just kidding!" Deidara laughed again. "Why didn't you go to the bathroom?"

"It put me off to hear how everyone else pissed while I was there jerking off."

"But sometimes the theater club was there. Did you get off while watching them rehearse?"

"No! If the theater club were there, I'd go away,” Obito replied, embarrassed just by imagining it.

"Hm... Won't there be any evidence here?" Deidara reached down and checked the carpet and the wall on top of which the railing was.

"Of course not, I always cleaned after myself with tissue paper," Obito started to regret about telling him that.

"Once I came with one of the girls I dated and they were there but we stayed. They almost caught us. We were hiding between the seats laughing. And sometimes the people below said they could hear noises upstairs. We were tickling each other and trying to keep quiet."

"Yes. There were a lot of rumors about this room. Someone catching someone doing this or that..." there was a silence. Obito thought about what to say next. "I would have liked to come here with someone and have a less pathetic anecdote to tell. Did you ever thought about coming here with me?"

"Hundreds of times," Deidara sat down again. Obito felt himself blushing. "And we did everything."

Quickly, Obito put an arm under Deidara's knees and with the other he held his back. He lifted him and sat him on his lap.

"And I always thought I had lost my chance forever."

"Mmmh," Deidara wrapped an arm around his neck, a mischievous smile on his face. "Do you think teachers come here too?"

"I'm sure they do. And if not, we are the first ones, hm,” Deidara's hand entered his suit jacket and stroked his side, Obito's hand went up his back. "But I doubt it. The world is full of perverts."

Deidara licked his lips, inviting him to kiss him. Attracted by the gesture, Obito bowed, still not completely sure and stopped halfway.

"I feel that kissing you will mark a before and an after."

"And jerking each other off won't?"

His face was already a few centimeters from his. Obito thought about how jealous he had been of all his friends who were dating someone. Deidara was in his very arms at that moment. He didn't want to just kiss him, he wanted to undress him and eat him whole.

Starting with his feet.

But they didn't have much time and starting with his lips seemed valid too. And too appetizing. Obito stroked his velvety cheek, held him tighter in his arms and placed his lips on Deidara's. He felt a shiver of pure pleasure when those lips moved against his. Deidara groaned just before biting him softly and his hand slipped inside his shirt. Their tongues met, tangling on each other as Deidara's ass rubbed his crotch.

Soon their break would be over. But Obito was going to make it count for both. It was what he thought about while unbuttoning his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, and more smut!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially beta'd by Redskiez
> 
> Yes. I have split it in two. Yes. There will be another chapter. Sorry for taking so long but I needed to feel like I was making progress.

"I just remembered... We can't have Fried Chicken Friday this week, Dei."

Obito kissed him. He hadn't been able to stop doing it since last week when their lips joined for the first time.

"What is so important that you have to ditch me like that, hm?" Deidara pouted.

"Sorry... I wish I could be with you this Friday. The thing is, Kakashi did me a favour and he asked me to return it. I'll have to go on the day trip to the Tanzaku Town zoo on his behalf."

Deidara licked him on the lips, which lead to another long, slow kiss. "But at least you get so see the zoo," he whispered after they parted.

"I don't know if I'll have a good time. I will miss you... And I'll probably be too tired after we come back to Konoha."

"You can stay at my place, hm. Anyway, why can't Kakashi go himself?"

Obito stroked Deidara's bulge, getting a sensual groan in return.

"No one wants to go on day trips because they are not paid, but someone has to watch the kids so we take turns. Mmmh." Deidara moved his ass against his cock. "At least... Ah... The ticket and meal are paid by the parents' association."

"That's fair enough, isn't it? I'd go."

Deidara nibbled at his jawline, leaving open mouth kisses all the way to his neck. As much as Obito liked it, there was something he had to warn him about.

"Remember that I can't walk into the classroom with a hickey on my neck."

"Mmm... A hickey? Do you think I would give you just one?" Deidara undid a few buttons on his shirt to move to his chest. "No one will see them here."

Obito was aware they couldn't carry on doing that at school, but none of them seemed able to put a halt to it.

"Dei..." Sometimes Obito couldn't fully believe what was happening to him. The hand rubbing Deidara's crotch gained speed after his friend started licking and biting his chest. No one ever did that to him with such dedication. He felt adored. "Come with me to Tanzaku Town."

Deidara moved his hips, rubbing against his cock and hand at the same time.

"Are you sure I can go?"

"Sure. Minimum two teachers required but three is recommended." The idea of kissing Deidara had intimidated him the week before, and now he couldn't stop. He lifted Deidara's chin with his free hand to devour his lips. "No one... Mmmh... Will complain. Least of all the parents."

"Anyway... Do you like what I'm doing with my butt?"

"I like it so much that I wish you never stopped." Obito thanked fate every morning for having put that plump, perfect ass in his life. "I'd love to come while you do that. Do you think you could make it happen?"

Deidara held his gaze, smirking, "Are you challenging me, hm?"

"How long do we have until our break ends?” He picked up his phone from the seat next to them and turned it on. "You have seventeen minutes."

Obito patted his hips softly to spur him on. His dick gave a lustful twitch when Deidara let out a hungry growl as he stood up, unzipped his trousers and pulled them, and his underwear, down with a rough yank. He got rid of his own trousers next. Obito wrapped his arms around his waist and sat him on his lap, grunting as bare skin met bare skin. He reached into Deidara's shirt and stroked his spine. What a soft and appetizing skin, a pity that the situation did not allow him to pamper him.

"I wish we had more time," Obito whispered, enjoying the delicious softness of his skin. "You know that if someone catches us, we are fired, don't you?"

And yet, none of them moved away from the other. Deidara pulled his buttocks apart and closed them again around his cock, soaked in precum.

"It will be fast, hmm." He moved his hip and his erection slid in deeper. Obito's eyes almost rolled on their own when the head of his cock brushed against his puckered hole and kept going until it rammed his balls. Deidara pulled back and then forward again.

"Ahh... Deidara," Obito whispered. He nibbled on his earlobe. Deidara shuddered and goosebumps appeared on the back of his neck. "Watch your volume. There's a laboratory full of year three students down the corridor."

"S-shit... This is not good," said Deidara.

"Oh, yes it is." Obito synchronized the movement of his hip with Deidara's.

"But now I fancy your cock in my ass instead of just... Rubbing against it... Mmm..."

Obito inhaled hard. Sweat was starting to stick his shirt to his back. The wave of pleasure that flowed through his body and tightened his muscles was driving him mad. He grabbed Deidara's hip with one hand and his erection with the other, setting the pace. He made Deidara hold onto the front seats when he started ramming faster.

"Have you... Ever practiced anal sex?" Deidara asked.

Obito just imagined it. If that felt so good, sticking his dick in that tight little hole would be like being in heaven. All the blood in his body rushed to his crotch, and he only managed to grunt in response.

"If you want... You just have to say it."

"I want to tear you apart," he confessed before orgasm tipped him over the edge.

Obito bit his lip to hold back a low grunt as all the nerves in his body tingled in the most delightful way. He stopped jerking Deidara off for a few seconds and carried on as soon as he recovered. He pulled Deidara back on his lap, sticky cumshot trapped between their bodies. Deidara whimpered loud and obscene.

"You make me so hard, Dei... I've never been this hard before."

"Mmmh...!"

"I don't know how you do it. I could crack a walnut with my cock. That's how hard you make me every time I think of you."

Obito covered Deidara's mouth to muffle some of those sounds.

"And yes I want... Of course, I want to. Of course..."

Deidara's back stiffened in his arms. Obito had just enough time to point his dick at the row of seats in front of them so they wouldn't end up stickier than they already were. Deidara leaned on him, breathing hard.

"How long left?" he slurred.

"I don't know. It could be ten minutes, it could be one. In that case, we are screwed."

Deidara snorted. He didn't seem to be in a rush to get dressed again.

"And I hope you have some tissues so we don't have to sneak in the bathroom to steal toilet paper."

Obito leaned forward to check in his back pocket and pulled out a packet of tissues. "There's like five or six left. Do you think is enough?"

"I hope so, hm." Deidara moved to give him a peck on the lips.

While pressing his hand against Deidara's nape to kiss him longer, Obito thought they should start worrying about how much time they had left. Sometimes, he had the impression they seemed too lovey-dovey to be just friends. Perhaps they should talk about it some day.

He started by wiping Deidara's ass and lower back.

"On the bright side, this time you didn't get your hair dirty." Obito noticed the stain. "But shit... Your clothes..."

"Is it too noticeable?"

"The trousers will cover it," Obito stared one last time at the remaining stain of his come on Deidara's left buttock before wiping it. He sighed. "How can you drive me so crazy?"

"Mmm." Deidara pulled his underwear back up before rubbing his butt against Obito's face. "I don't know how I do it. I'm just being myself, hm."

Obito pouted when that ass disappeared behind his trousers. He would have given anything to have a little more time for them both. Thinking about when the next occasion would come, he started to clean his groin while Deidara took more tissues out of the packet to deal with seat stains.

"You talked quite dirty earlier. I didn't see it coming."

"O-oh." Obito felt himself blush. "Yes... When I get really horny sometimes..."

"Your inner beast takes over, hm."

"I guess it could be said like that." When he finished cleaning himself, he put the crumpled tissue ball aside and fixed his clothes. "I will try to control myself in the future if it bothers you."

At the next second, Deidara was on him again, clinging to his neck.

"No, no, no, no. I want you to unleash that beast,” he said as he traced a line on his chest.

Obito stared at Deidara, wishing they were at his house and not in the middle of their shift. The beast would have to stay leashed for the time being.

"You're going to make me hard again." Obito checked his phone. "There are six minutes left."

Deidara didn't let him get up until he stole a couple more kisses.

"Hey, do you really want to tear me apart or the heat of the moment made you say it?"

Trying not to think about that, Obito took a deep breath. "Students will think I'm a pervert if we carry on with the subject. I definitely don't want that to happen."

They left their hideout and headed to the staff room, walking fast.

"Is that a yes? Or is it too gay for you?"

"Deidara." The heat returned to his lower belly. "Enough."

"Let me remind you that I am letting you set the pace, because if it was for me..." Deidara hummed. "Ah... What I wouldn't have done to you already."

"Yes, I like the idea of..." Obito lowered his voice to a whisper, "tearing you apart. But we have to talk about it later."

The bell rang. Deidara grinned and Obito looked back to make sure no one heard their conversation.

"I'm looking forward to that moment, hm."

* * *

Obito put his arm around Deidara's shoulders and crouched a bit. Holding Obito's phone, a tourist from the Land of Lightning took a picture of them surrounded by toucans.

"Done," he said after a while. Obito's face muscles relaxed at last.

The guy gave him back the phone.

"Thank you," Obito said, before before parting ways.

A second later, Deidara snatches the phone from his hands. "Let's see, hm!"

Obito didn't even complain, he just giggled softly staring at the screen. The guy had taken several photos of them, most of which were identical.

"It's been so long since I saw you with those goggles on top of my head, hm."

"I just felt like bringing them with me, I don't know why. They make me look younger, don't you think?" Obito said. "Besides, you can't imagine me naked any more."

"Too late," Deidara gave the phone back to him. "I've been picturing you naked for years, with and without goggles."

Without warning, Obito grabbed him and stole a kiss as he took a couple of selfies. Deidara let out a hum.

"I wonder how long until I can actually see you," Deidara whispered, pushing him a little. "I didn't expect that."

"I'm just happy to have you here with me today. It would have been quite stressful to spend the day with Gai."

"And not half as fun, hm," Deidara stared at a bird with black head and a copper-colored body that landed on a nearby branch. "I don't know that one."

Deidara couldn't stop taking pictures of every tiny thing that caught his attention. If it wasn't for the huge mesh dome above them, Obito could imagine that they were in the wild.

"Hey, let's go see the flamingos, I've never really seen any," Obito read a sign and led him to the lake where the water birds were supposed to be.

They had both slipped away to see the aviary while the kids and Gai attended a dolphin show in the marine mammals area. Deidara had mentioned he was looking forward to see the aviary so, when no one paid attention to them, Obito took him by the arm and led him out of the small amphitheater. Half an hour the show would last, it wasn't a lot, but better than nothing.

"Nearly half past twelve," Obito said, there was a white cockatoo eating from Deidara's hand. When he saw him pouting, Obito added, "We'll be back with the kids in a while."

Reluctantly, Deidara put it back on the branch.

"Friend!" The bird squeaked, flapping his wings.

"You see? I'm his friend and he doesn't want me to leave, hm."

"They say that to everyone to get free food. He's manipulating you,” Obito joked.

Deidara stroked the bird's crest with a finger.

"I'll let him do it, just for today. I'll be back, buddy."

"Friend!"

Deidara looked back one last time upon hearing that. Obito put his arm around his shoulders again.

"Hey, I'm your friend too. Pay attention to me,” he held him tight against his body as they walked. Deidara snorted.

"I've been paying attention to you all day. So greedy, hm," Obito's nose bumped intoDeidara's when he turned his head and he gave him one last kiss before leaving the aviary. "And so gay."

The bright sun hit them full blast as they crossed the exit door. Too hot, but at least it wasn't rainy. With an overacted pout, Obito released Deidara. If he waited any longer, they risked getting busted by a student.

"Where are we supposed to go next?"

"To the polar animals."

They walked fast to the amphitheater. The first groups of students were already leaving. Most of them were focused on their phones.

"The good thing about that is that nobody is going to notice us, hm," said Deidara.

They both stopped in their tracks when Rock Lee appeared out of nowhere.

"Mission accomplished! I found them!"

Obito and Deidara shared a confused glance.

"Were you looking for us?" Obito asked.

"Professor Gai asked me to look for you when the show ended and no one knew where you two had gone."

"Oh. Professor Uchiha was thirsty and we went to get water, that's why we left. And plus we don't like dolphins that much,” Deidara said.

Obito laughed out loud.

"Go tell professor Gai that everything is fine."

"I will, professor Uchiha!"

Lee bowed and left.

"I like that kid," said Deidara, watching Rock Lee running bent forward and arms straight out behind his back.

"Everyone likes Lee. It is Gai's favourite. Sometimes they even speak the same way.” Obito licked his parched lips. "I'm thirsty now because of you."

Deidara pointed to the cafeteria outside the dolphinarium.

"Then go get some."

"But you just said we went to buy water, they're going to know it was a lie. And that sets a bad example for the kids."

"I'll get us some water. I'm thirsty too, hm. Go ahead, I'll catch up with you,” Deidara said, turning around.

"Cold, please!" Obito said aloud.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, as he watched a koala munch on a handful of leaves, Obito kept brooding over the same thing.

"From one to ten... How gay is drinking from the same bottle?"

Deidara reached out and passed him the half-empty bottle.

"Hmm… about seven," he replied, and laughed at his own occurrence.

Obito raised an eyebrow.

"Seven? I don't know, I think that's too high,” he said, rubbing his chin.

"Would you drink from the same place as Gai?"

"Definitely not," Obito scanned his surroundings, no one seemed to be paying attention to them. "Shit... And we are surrounded by teenagers. I say let's stop doing anything that scores more than four in the gay-o-meter."

Deidara snorted and Obito brought the bottle to his lips. His eyes stopped on an educational sign._ "Did you know that the inside of a kangaroo's bag is actually quite stinky?"_ He pursed his lips, forcing himself to swallow the water that didn't feel as good anymore.

"Finish it yourself," Obito said, handing the bottle back to Deidara.

"At that age I never paid attention to what teachers were doing, hm."

"It should be the other way around. We are leaving all the work to Gai. At least the kids are behaving,” Obito spun around and saw Naruto and Kiba knocking on the glass of the snake terrarium. "Uzumaki! Inuzuka! Haven't you read that sign over there?"

"Whoops...! Sorry, prof!"

With a sheepish smile, they both went elsewhere. Obito turned back to Deidara, shaking his head. "We better take it more seriously."

"Not long until lunch, anyway,” Obito wondered how Deidara could be so beautiful, he followed him with his eyes as he walked to a trash can to get rid of the empty bottle. Then he spun around and they made eye contact for a few seconds. "And by the way, ogling me like you want to rip my clothes off and pour chocolate syrup all over my body... Is an eight out of ten."

"As you say, professor Dei," Obito said, still ogling him the same way for a few more seconds.

* * *

Gai, Obito and Deidara left the boxes on the floor.

"Time to recharge our batteries!" Gai exclaimed.

The kids stopped chatting and looked at the food boxes. Deidara had been complaining more than them about being hungry. Obito refused to admit it, but the truth was that his mouth started to water when he smelled the food.

"Don't crowd, line up," Obito said when he saw them all huddled around the boxes.

"Sensei, Shikamaru pushed in front of me!" Choji shouted.

The aforementioned rolled his eyes.

"I didn't. And anyway, you're literally only gonna wait thirty more seconds."

"If it doesn't matter then go back!"

Shikamaru ignored him. Obito stared at them both.

"Nara, get behind Akimichi."

Shuffling, the boy obeyed and they were finally able to start handing out the bento boxes, chopsticks, and napkins. They were in a garden of exotic plants, placed in the center of the zoo. Squirrels, pigeons, and songbirds stalked visitors for crumbs.

After every student had their own bento, Obito started looking for a place to sit.

"Come on, I've seen an empty bench over there," he said, giving Deidara's arm a gentle tug. "Although maybe we should stick around."

"They're teenagers, they'd appreciate if we give them space," said Deidara.

"But Gai..." Obito looked at the PE teacher, surrounded by his favorite students, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. "I wonder how he does it."

Deidara hummed, chewing on his food.

"Do you remember what you told me about taking five minutes from each lesson to talk to them about whatever I want?" He asked as soon as he could speak. "I've been doing it hm."

"And how did it go?"

"Well… The first day I told them about my vision of art. Then we made a list for everyone to take turns talking about their vision of art. It was good advice, thanks."

Obito broke the chopsticks apart. He shook his head when the thicker, conjoined bit didn't split and he ended up with one stick shorter than the other.

"I'm glad to hear that. I knew that once you got used to it, everything would be better."

They didn't talk much the rest of the lunch. Deidara ate like he was starving and Obito decided not to interrupt him. At least until a group of four peacocks started to move toward them.

"Throw something at them," Deidara said.

Obito took some rice grains from one of his onigiri and threw it at them. The birds darted to peck at the ground.

"That's it, no more," he said when he saw them staring at him waiting for more.

The male took a few steps forward.

"He's pretty, hm."

Obito was so close that he could have touched him. He watched the blue plumage of his neck that turned greenish where it reflected the sun, then the wings, whose feathers created an intrincated pattern of colour. He smiled and turned his head towards Deidara.

"Who's pretty?"

Deidara pointed at the peacock.

"There in front of you," he replied.

"I only see one pretty thing here."

Deidara rolled his eyes, a faint smile curving his lips.

"You are so cheesy , did you know?" He said and stretched out his arm toward the bird. "Come here, cute boy."

The peacock turned to him. Deidara offered him a cherry tomato that the peacock took in his beak and gobbled down. Then he straightened up, puffing his chest and spreading his tail.

"What the hell...!?" Obito exclaimed.

Deidara pulled out his phone and started taking pictures.

"Hah. I can't believe it."

"Neither do I," Obito said. "Do you know that this is a courtship ritual? He's trying to hit on you!"

"Well, I think he's just trying to show off," Deidara replied.

"Hey, buddy," Obito said to the peacock. "I'm afraid this one is taken."

"Oh seriously? Since when?" Deidara giggled.

Whenever Deidara laughed, Obito couldn't stop doing stupid things, trying to make him laugh one more time. He sat closer to Deidara and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Look behind you, there are three girls of your same species. Go try to woo them instead."

"Hey. Tobi..."

Deidara nudged him gently in the ribs, no longer giggling.

"What is it?" Obito said.

He didn't need him to answer, because at that moment he realized that a student was staring at them, her face completely red.

Obito cleared his throat, sitting away from Deidara.

"Oh, Hyuuga. Did you want something?"

The girl shook her head.

"See? For acting like a dumbass now she is going to think weird things,” Deidara scoffed, his tone remaining playful.

"Well then, we'd better explain." Obito looked at Hinata who was still blushing. He wasn't sure if he felt more sorry for her or for himself. "Did you know that professor Deidara and I were friends in high school?"

She shook her head.

"We were," said Deidara. "And Professor Uchiha played gay jokes on me all the time."

Obito rubbed the back of his neck.

"And ten years later nothing has changed," he added.

"Sometimes he gets annoying about the matter but that's the way he is, hm."

Frowning, Obito turned to Deidara.

"What do you mean, annoying? You always laugh at my gay jokes, stop lying,” Deidara just stuck his tongue out at him and Obito looked at the girl again. "As you can see, it's just an in-joke between friends. Nothing more. What were you doing here anyway, Hyuuga?"

Hinata swallowed hard.

"I just saw," she said, pointing at the peacock. "That he had spread his tail... I'm sorry I interrupted!"

Deidara waved his hand.

"Don't be silly. Take all the photos you want."

"And take the birds with you. They annoyed us a lot already,” Obito added.

They both looked at each other as the girl tried to shoo the peacocks away. No more nonsense. At least until they were alone.

* * *

"No more nonsense," Obito muttered, watching the bus leave without them.

From the window, Gai waved at them.

"Well, he offered himself. Also the trip is over, the only thing left to do is to bring the kids back to Konoha. Gai will be fine on his own."

Deidara had spoken for the two of them when Gai overheard their plans of going back to Tanzaku Town someday and told them that they could stay if they wanted. Live youth to the fullest, or something like that.

Obito shook his head, not entirely convinced. Seeing Deidara's excited grin made him decide not to speak against it. Since they had stayed, the best thing was to take the opportunity to do something interesting.

"I'm just wondering how many people out there on that bus are imagining weird things about us," Obito said, grabbing Deidara's shoulder as soon as the vehicle left the parking lot. "And what is the plan?"

"Art gallery, go for a drink somewhere cool, get back on the last bus to Konoha."

Obito checked the time on his phone.

"What time is the last bus?"

"I don't know, let me see," Deidara touched the browser icon and started typing in the search engine. When he read the result, he clicked his tongue. "What do you mean at eight? On a Friday? What the hell is this!?"

"That's not a lot is it? It's half past six now. Obito heard Deidara curse under his breath. "Let's stay here. That way we don't have to hurry and we can do more stuff."

Deidara's face relaxed again. Obito smiled at him.

"Mmm, that's a good idea. Let's see where that place was,” Deidara tapped the map app icon.

Obito leaned on his shoulder so he could watch what was happening. Since people were going to talk anyway, better to live youth to the fullest.

* * *

Deidara took two caps from the souvenir shop and passed one to Obito. He had been struck by the design ever since he entered the door, which he recognized from the glass sculpture exhibition they had passed through earlier. Obito examined it.

"I never actually wear caps. It leaves my hair flat."

"You can take it to your students as a gift. You could make a raffle or something,” Deidara read the label. "And plus here it says that all the profit goes to the museum young artsts association, hm."

Obito took his goggles off, put on the cap and went to look at himself in a small nearby mirror.

"I was thinking of buying myself a fridge magnet. I collect them."

Deidara stood next to him, staring at him through the mirror.

"Well, it looks good on you," he said, then snorted. "But a fridge magnet, come on."

No. Deidara could not allow such a tacky thing. Obito walked toward the rotating display stand of fridge magnets and keychains and Deidara followed, ready to give him a speech on aesthetics.

"My mother collects them too and Kurotsuchi's parents. They don't realize how tacky it is. If you want to decorate your fridge let me paint something on it."

"Oh. I'd love for you to paint something for me,” Obito replied, spinning the display stand. The keychains clinked against each other. "I have never heard of a painted fridge, but an authentic Deidara is an authentic Deidara."

"Heh," Deidara puffed up, feeling important. "At least you know how to recognize quality. You don't need that magnet anymore."

Obito smirked at him. And Deidara remembered how much he liked it when he did that. Neither of them had changed that much.

"I'm going to buy it, but thanks for the advice," Obito replied.

"Tch," Deidara grabbed the top of the case to make it stop. "At least let me choose it."

Deidara started to examine all the magnets. Obito laughed, put an arm around his shoulders and rested his chin on top of the right one. Deidara felt something flutter in his gut, surely some of the tourists who passed by might think they were a couple. But he decided not to comment on that.

Not now when he had the man of his dreams right where he always wanted.


End file.
